


it should be fine

by MyDestinyIsWritten



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anyways, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Geez, Gen, Light Angst, at least i dont think, that's probably one of my most used tags, this isn't too angsty, what counts as light angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDestinyIsWritten/pseuds/MyDestinyIsWritten
Summary: my take on what happened in season 10 after Cole fell
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Kai & Jay Walker, Kai & Nya (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon & Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	it should be fine

“Oh yes we will, I’m not losing  _ anyone _ else today”, Nya’s voice trembled.

They were still reeling from Cole falling, they couldn’t lose Lloyd and Pixal next to that (and Garmadon, too)

The Bounty burst forward, and thank FSM for that because they were already cutting it way too close.

The samurai X suit crashed onto the deck and Kai saw Lloyd and his dad go flying

_ Please don't be hurt _ , the thought of his little brother being hurt was not a very good one at this moment. Kai was having a  _ very _ tempting urge to wrap Lloyd in a hug and yell at him at the same time. Why did he let him even try to go into the cloud, again? Another issue, how were they even going to tell him about Cole? 

Kai could feel his adrenaline rush crashing and he felt ready to drop onto the floor, close his eyes, and forget today- but first he had a self-sacrificial idiotic brother to check on and scold, if Nya didn’t get there first. Speaking of Nya, she looked horrible, like “I feel sick” horrible not the horrible you say to your sibling on a daily basis to annoy them. Oh how Kai wished that was the case, he’d talk to her soon.

Jay looked pale, Zane looked tense, Nya looked horrible, Kai had a headache, Lloyd and Pixal were oblivious, and Cole was  _ gone.  _ What were they going to do to fix this one?

Kai ran down to the deck and for a few horrible seconds, Lloyd didn’t move. Kai felt his breath stutter while he leaned over him. He vaguely registered Zane checking on Pixal and Nya and Jay kneeling down next to him. Lloyd sat up a little with a groan and Kai finally  _ breathed. _ Kai moved to help him sit up, already looking over for any injuries. Thankfully other than a couple of scrapes and a small bump on his head he seemed fine. 

“Lloyd! Are  _ you _ okay?!” Jay shouted

“Yeah, yeah I think so”

This was going okay so far, it wouldn’t last.

“So am I, nobody has to worry about me” Garmadon mumbles, dusting himself off.

Kai fixed him with a small frown trying to stave off the moment he knew was coming very soon. 

There was uncomfortable silence and Kai could  _ see _ the gears turning in Lloyd’s head, trying to figure out what was going on with everyone looking at him in worry. 

“What?”, Lloyd asked

Kai bit his lip

“What is it?” He sounded so innocent, like a kid who just got a toy walking into an adult’s conversation that he had no place to be in.

Kai lowered his head and felt Jay look away next to him.

“Where’s Cole?” his voice was tight realizing he was missing, “Where is Cole?!” 

Kai stayed silent, his head was screaming at him, ‘Say something to him!’ but his body wasn’t listening.

“Somebody say something!” Lloyd grabbed Kai’s shoulders and looked directly at him. Kai wanted to cry but he couldn’t, not now at least. He really did want to say something but there was a lump in his throat choking him and if he spoke right now he would cry. Which wouldn’t help the situation at all.

Lloyd was yelling now, “Where is Cole?!”

Zane drew Lloyd’s attention to him, “H-” Zane paused, “He’s gone”

“What do you mean,  _ gone _ ?” Lloyd’s shoulders slumped in realization.

Now,  _ now _ , he said something, “Lloyd,” he put a hand on Lloyd’s shoulder, fighting the urge to wrap him in a hug, “he fell..into the cloud” he couldn’t help the waver in his voice.

Kai didn’t know who was going to say what next but he was definitely not expecting Nya, “I-I’m so sorry” her voice was hoarse. 

“H-he’s really...gone?” Lloyd asked softly

“I-it was my fault” Kai looked up at Nya, “I pulled the thrust lever the wrong way and,” her words fell away. Nya covered her face with her hands and Kai had to put a stop to that. Jay reacted quicker, “It wasn’t your fault!” Jay insisted, “It was an accident.”

Kai rushed to her and grabbed her in a side hug, “It could have happened to anyone” 

Lloyd was still standing there in a shock and wide-eyed, Zane looking around trying to keep track of everything.

Everyone was trying to hide their stammering breaths, “OK, let’s get going” Garmadon says. Kai wanted to yell at his intrusion.

“Do you mind?!” That was Lloyd.

Jay and Kai are both supporting Nya now from folding in on herself.

“Yes, I do. We are wasting valuable time!” Garmadon growls, “all that matters is this!” he said holding up the golden armor.

“The golden armor” Kai says instantly.

“,but what about the realm crystal?” Zane asks from beside Pixal

“It didn’t work” Garmadon pauses, “but this  _ will _ , they fear it!”

“Cole was our friend, he was more than a friend, he was family,” Lloyd’s panting, voice steady. 

Kai looks at him, worried. Lloyd’s getting mad and when Lloyd gets mad it’s not a pretty thing. He reaches his arm out as if to comfort Lloyd.

“But you don’t get that, do you?! What’s the point?! You’re never going to get it, because you don’t care about anyone but yourself!”

“Every moment you delay  _ risks _ our survival”

Lloyd’s eyes flash bright red, “there’s more to life than surviving!!” his voice is hoarse. He lets out another yell as he stomps away, arms thrown up in frustration or grief, Kai can’t tell. 

Kai watches him go, calling a weak, “Lloyd!”

Kai listens to Garmadon ask Zane about his opinion, it goes in one ear and out the other. He walks away.

-

Lloyd felt heavy, like a bag of rocks was weighing on his back. 

He didn’t really register where he was until he looked up and realized he was sitting in the corner of Cole’s bed. He buried his head between his knees, shoulder heaving. 

The bed sheets smelled like fresh chopped wood, warm and earthy. It was Cole.

He didn’t know what happened to those people in the cloud -just that they were cold and grey and colorless…

He couldn’t remember it clearly anymore, one of the only clear images in his head was the one of Mr.Borg. His time down there was blurry, but he remembered the  _ feeling _ of it. It had been horrible.

The implication of Cole being gone was really confusing at the moment. It’s like he wasn’t accepting Cole being dead. 

When Zane had “died” he was terrified, he felt it, he realized Zane was gone. Now the feeling was just a ringing in the back of his head that was begging for his attention.

He felt hollow and empty and dry. His head was really hurting, he slammed it back into the wall. He shouldn’t have done that, it made him see stars.

Then there was his dad. He  _ really _ didn’t want to think about that right now. His dad was never a constant, he kept fluctuating, still all the other times his dad still cared about him.  __ This version of his dad didn’t care about him at all, which made the situation a million times worse, couldn’t he just stick to one side without dying or changing? 

First, he had a nonexistent evil dad who still cared about him even if he had barely seen him, then he was good again and a real dad, then he sacrificed himself in battle, then with the Preeminent, then Harumi brought him back evil  _ again _ . Lloyd couldn’t tell which side his dad was currently on right now but he didn’t care anymore. His dad could go do whatever he wanted, it wouldn’t make a difference to him (as long as he didn’t go around wrecking Ninjago).

He felt like a child right now, like he had no control over this situation, and he  _ didn’t _ but that’s exactly what was picking at him, piece by piece. 

The tears flowed freely now, all the pent-up energy and anger flowing through his veins was gone, and small sobs were tearing out of his throat of their own accord. 

He doesn’t know why he was crying, honestly. It could have been because of Cole, or his dad, or the Oni, it could have been about anything and everything. He couldn’t tell the difference between anything at this point.

He heard the door to the room open and he wiped his eyes,  _ hard,  _ trying to retract the noise. Someone pulled his arms away from his face and sat next to him against the side wall. 

“Don’t do that” Kai asked, “You’re hurting yourself”

Lloyd pulled his arms away as Kai wrapped his arms around him, Lloyd burying his face in his shoulder. 

They used to do this a lot more when he was still a kid, he used to be small and Kai could easily hold him in his lap. It had tapered off over as time went on, and he got older, Lloyd hadn’t acknowledged how much he had missed this. The feeling of being enveloped in someone’s arms, feeling so  _ vulnerable _ , but at the same time knowing you were safe. Like an acceptance of the danger.

They still hugged but there was something different about this type of hug that Lloyd needed..needs.

Lloyd is still shaking and Kai is crying too, small tears slipping down his face when Nya and Jay walk in after a while, Nya sitting in front of Kai and Lloyd and Jay sitting next to her with a hand on her back. 

Then they’re all crying.

Jay speaks up after a couple of minutes, “You guys remember that one time with the waffle batter?” his voice is hushed, like he was mostly talking to himself.

“Yeah, I don’t know why we trusted him in the kitchen, he got it all over the walls” Nya gave a wet laugh.

Lloyd breathes in, taking in Kai’s scent before speaking, “Then he told Zane it was me, when I tried to help but Zane already knew it was him” his voice shook. That small fact was ignored.

By now Pixal and Zane joined and were sitting against the other side of the bed. 

“You were trying to help, but then you made a larger mess” Zane added, “there were footprints of batter on the table”

“I tried” Lloyd shrugged, “I was still a kid”

“Yeah” Kai confirmed.

Nobody was saying Cole’s name.

They went back and forth like that, tears springing from their eyes at some memories.

They sat in silence for a while with everyone leaning heavily against each other. 

Not Cole, though. 

It had been awhile and some of them(*ahem* Lloyd) were falling asleep. Then Jay asked the dreaded question, “We’re going to get him back though, right?” 

Kai shared a look with Zane, “Yes” 

Nya gave a small smile and left using the excuse that “I have something to work on” Kai wanted to follow her, but he had to fix Lloyd up first.

Everyone else left, slowly filtering out of the room in silence leaving only Lloyd still leaning against Kai.

Then Kai got up, dragging Lloyd with him. Lloyd didn’t protest just following Kai through the Bounty’s hallways. 

Lloyd gave a disapproving frown when they were suddenly in MedBay. Kai raised an eyebrow daring him to protest and Lloyd sat down with a sigh. 

Lloyd would usually just do them by himself, with some little help, but Kai wasn’t letting him do anything at all. Lloyd didn’t stop him, that was how Kai assured himself Lloyd and everyone was okay. Kai needed to do something to feel useful, it was just his stress-reliever.

Kai cleaned the cuts and scrapes along Lloyd’s arms and legs and had to give 2 stitches to a spot on Lloyds head. Lloyd flinched if one stung too much and Kai would instantly go slower. 

“What is it with you and your head? We should just send you out with a helmet every day” Kai said, inspecting the bump

“I’d probably still find a way to hit it” he joked

Kai looked up at him, serious, “No”

That was something funny about Kai. He acted like he didn’t care too much, but if you looked closely you could see him worrying his head off. He had been refraining from cleaning up Lloyd’s cuts the past hour, and even though they weren’t even that bad, he went about it delicately and easily trying not to cause Lloyd any more pain than he had to.

Kai was finishing up, putting the MedKit away when Lloyd asked, “Are we really going to get him back?” he looked Kai right in his eyes. 

Kai couldn’t lie to him, “I don’t know Lloyd,” he sat on the bed next to him, “but we’re definitely going to try”

“We don’t even know how to defeat the Oni yet” Lloyd stated

Kai stayed silent, he had been wondering that too. Poured over everything he knew in his brain, trying to find something they could use against them. They’re elemental powers had already proved useless and they couldn’t even go into the cloud, sans Lloyd and Garmadon.

So far, the Oni had an impenetrable fortress (basically all of Ninjago City, what  _ was _ it with that place and danger?!) and they weren’t leaving anytime soon. And...they were down a ninja. 

“We’ll find something, we have the golden armor, at least, they don't like that” 

That brought up the subject of Lloyd’s dad. 

“”Ugh”, he groaned, “What are we going to do about my dad?” he said the last part hesitantly, like he wanted to take it back.

“He’s on our side, for now, which is good. We’ll figure it out as we go”

Lloyd nods looking down at his lap, distracted.

“Sorry about your dad” Kai tried to meet his eyes

“You’ve already said that before a lot, like every time something changes about him” Lloyd looks up, “plus he’s alive, isn’t he? That’s supposed to be good”

“No”

Lloyd looks confused so Kai adds on, “not in a good way”

“Yeah” Lloyd agrees

Kai grins shakily ruffling his hair, “I’m going to go check in on Nya, you good?”

“Yeah”

Kai grunts as Lloyd grabs him in a hug, Kai hugs back immediately. They both stand there for about 30 seconds before Lloyd pulls away.

“Thanks, Kai”

Kai smiles and walked out to find Nya

-

It was easy to find Nya, she went somewhere open most likely with a view, where she could be alone.

Kai found her. swinging her legs, off the back off the back of the ship crying.

“Hey, sis” he gave her a second to wipe her tears away, she didn’t like to feel weak in front of others. Kai respected that, he knew that feeling very well, they were thoroughly introduced.

“You okay?” he cleverly asked

“No” she said trying to steady her voice

“Yeah” he felt drained, “Me neither”

“I can’t help thinking, if only I pushed the handle the right way” her voice cracks

“Hey, hey” Kai jumps up to sit next to her, “it was an accident, Cole loved you like a brother- I mean a sister- I mean...ugh, you know” he grimaced, Nya gave a soft smile.

“I just can’t believe he’s gone” Kai wraps an arm around her and she leans into it.

“Neither can I, but Cole would want us to keep fighting, and you’re the brains here sis” Kai hated she was blaming herself, it was an  _ accident. _

“Me?”

Kai looks at her surprised, You’re the one who’s always building everything, and coming coming up with all the plans,” he pauses “you and Zane”

“Yeah, right, okay” Nya sounds breathless, she stands up, “Let’s set course for the monastery of spinjitzu, it has a forge” 

“A forge?” Kai’s brows are furrowed in confusion

“To melt down the golden armor,” Nya’s piecing everything together in her head.

“Kai,” she says as she sees his face, “the golden armor was forged out of the weapons of spinjitzu” Kai’s not getting her hints

“Soo…?” 

“So if we melt it down and turn it back into weapons, we can use those to fight the Oni!” she sounds overjoyed at the fact she had an idea so quickly.

Kai knew she could do it, “Ha! That’s a great idea Nya, you’re incredible! I’ll go tell the others” she watches him go.

“Wait” he says doubling back, “the weapons of spinjitzu were formed in the temple of light, you can’t just go to any old blacksmith”

“I’m not” she says voice firm, “I’m coming to you”

_ Ok _ , he thought,  _ was his sister crazy? _ He voiced his opinion out loud

“Me?! Are you crazy?! I’m a terrible blacksmith, remember you used to tell me that all the time”, he points a finger at her.

“You’re the elemental master of  _ fire _ , Kai. Your fire can melt down the armor, you’re the only one we have”

Kai sighs, “so the future of all of ninjago depends on my blacksmithing abilities?” 

_ Way to put pressure on me, Nya _ , he thinks jokingly

“Yup” she hits his shoulder, “pretty much”

“No pressure…”

-

He finds Jay in the living room fixated at the blank tv screen, nibbling on a cracker. He slumps down next to him with a groan. Jay looks over at him concern colouring his face.

Kai sighs, “I have to forge the golden armor into weapons”

“Good plan” Jay comments, “I don’t think they’re big fans of the armor”

“Mmhmm, plan made by Nya” 

Jay gave a lopsided smile, “I knew that” his smile faltered, “How’s everyone else?”

“Lloyd’s..okay for the most part I think he’s just shaken, his dad’s not helping. Nya feels really guilty, I tried to fix that, 70% sure she’s okay. I saw Pixal and Zane talking earlier so I think she’s helping him.”

He looks up at Jay, “How are you?”

Jay’s face falls, “I think you know the answer”

“Yeah, I already did this with Nya, but...it’s not your fault, Jay”

“I could’ve helped him on the ladder, but I just stayed there and did nothing” Jay groans, continuing one, ignoring Kai’s protests.

“I know it’s not my fault, but I could’ve done  _ something _ , Kai. I didn’t though, because I’m stupid” he covers his face with his hands.

“It’s not on you at  _ all _ , it's not on anyone Jay.” 

Jay nodded and gave a grim smile, “We do this every time something big happens. At least one of us says it’s our fault, even if it’s not”

“It’s a process” Kai’s smile looks like he’s eating a lemon.

“And if we really don’t get him back? If Cole is...gone, forever? We don’t even know if he survived the fall, or the cloud” his voice is, on a level, hysterical

Kai squeezes his eyes shut, I don’t know” he admits, “I don’t know”

**Author's Note:**

> hah, i don't hate this one, yay, also don't come at me, i hate how i used to write but i edited it a little so it's not that bad, at least i don't think


End file.
